


You're My Angel

by tiredhyungwon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, dodo isn't as tough as she seems, she's a sensitive flower who needs wonhee to comfort her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredhyungwon/pseuds/tiredhyungwon
Summary: Dodo, the seemingly insensitive and aloof girl, comes home crying one night. Thankfully, her girlfriend Wonhee is there to comfort her and remind her of how much she is loved.





	You're My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> here's my next contribution to fem!mx fics uwu i had this idea late at night when i was trying to sleep so here it is !! dodo and wonhee are my babies and i feel like there aren't enough fics for them. i hope i did them justice !!
> 
> kudos, comments, and constructive criticisms are appreciated !! thank you for reading :)

Wonhee was sitting at the kitchen table, her scrapbook laid out in front of her and a glass of lemonade raised to her pink lips, soft as rose petals. She was reaching for a picture of Dodo, her girlfriend of two years, when she heard the front door open and close quietly. 

That was strange, she thought. Dodo usually burst through the door, throwing her purse and bag of books aside while complaining about her day. It never bothered Wonhee. She loved listening to Dodo, regardless of the subject matter. 

They could be discussing shapes of clouds, and how one particular cloud reminded Dodo of her enemy at school, Yeojoo—specifically her pointed nose. Or, they could be talking about the ridiculous assignments Dodo was forced to complete when she would much rather paint her nails or read the stack of poetry books near their shared bed. No matter what ridiculous or random topic they discussed, Wonhee would think it was the most interesting conversation in the world, just because it was coming from Dodo's mouth.

Brushing her light blue skirt and rising from her chair, she peered around the corner to find Dodo still standing at the door, her thin shoulders resting against the wood. Her head was tilted downwards, causing ribbons of chestnut hair to fall in front of her face, covering her expression, but Wonhee could've sworn she saw those bird-like shoulders trembling as if she were crying. 

"Dodo?" she asked gently. "Are you okay?"

The crying girl curled into herself, fingers twisting and pulling at her plaid dress, anxiously avoiding Wonhee's searching gaze. 

Wonhee's concern grew tenfold. Dodo rarely cried, and she never closed herself off from Wonhee. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Dodo's trembling shoulders, nearly suffocating the poor girl in a bear hug—Wonhee's preferred way to give hugs. She peppered small kisses across Dodo's face, making obnoxious smacking noises, hoping to bring a smile to the girl's lips. "My little sunflower," Wonhee whispered, "look at me."

Dodo seemed to soften at the nickname but shook her head at the request.

"Please."

“I look ugly when I cry,” she hiccuped but lifted her head slightly.

Wonhee smiled, “No, you don’t.” She swiped her thumbs under Dodo's puffy eyes before grabbing her hand and walking towards their bedroom. 

Urging Dodo to sit on the mattress while placing a kiss at the crown of her head, Wonhee kneeled on the floor and began untying Dodo's shoes.

“What are you doing?” Dodo asked quietly. 

“Taking off your shoes.”

“Why?”

“So we can cuddle," she said, voice as sweet and soft as tinkling bells. After placing the shoes and socks aside, Wonhee rested her hands on Dodo's knees and asked, “Do you want to stay in your dress or change into something more comfortable?”

Dodo tugged at the hem. “Something more comfortable, I guess."

Wonhee rose from the floor and sifted through drawers until she pulled out an old t-shirt and a pair of leggings. “Here,” she said gently, passing the clothing to Dodo.

"Thank you." Dodo sniffled, her round nose red and sore from crying. She unzipped the dress and slid the material from her body until it pooled at her feet, and began to unbutton the white blouse but her fingers were unsteady and she was unable to grasp the buttons. She lowered her hands in defeat. "W-Wonhee?"

Wonhee turned towards her girlfriend, forgetting about the bedsheets and pillows that she was prepping on the bed. "It's okay, sweetheart. I got it." She continued to unbutton the blouse, picking up where Dodo left off, her knuckles gently brushing against Dodo's bare stomach as she reached the edges of the fabric. After sliding the material off her shoulders, Wonhee helped guide Dodo's arms through the sleeves of the loose t-shirt—one that used to be Wonhee's but looked much cuter on her girlfriend. It was too big on Dodo's smaller frame, resting just above the knees, so she decided to forgo the leggings and wear the shirt as a nightgown. Wonhee smiled at the sight, That's my beautiful girl.

When Dodo was finished, Wonhee urged her forward, tugging on her hands and pulling her into another hug. Wonhee could gather from the situation that Dodo didn't feel like talking about what made her cry, so touches and soft gestures would be their main form of communication for the time being. 

As they laid in bed, cocooning themselves in layers of blankets and pillows, Wonhee wrapped her arms around Dodo and pulled her closer until their bodies were perfectly aligned. Wonhee's softness met Dodo's sharp angles and edges, sending surges of warmth through her body. Dodo grabbed a fistful of Wonhee's shirt as her sobs subsided. "You're my angel. Did you know that?" she said into Wonhee's neck.

Wonhee slipped her hand beneath Dodo's t-shirt and brushed her fingers across the younger girl's shoulder blades and the nobs in her spine. "What do you mean?"

Peeking out from beneath lowered lashes, Dodo met Wonhee's gaze. "Don't make me say it," she said, blushing.

Peals of laughter echoed throughout the room. Wonhee leaned forward to brush their noses together in an Eskimo kiss that made Dodo's heart soar. "You're my angel, too. And I love you more than anything." Wonhee intertwined their fingers and pressed a kiss to Dodo's palm. "I will be here when you need raising up. When the storms blow through and the clouds darken, I'll be the sun that lights your way. I won't ever let you fall, my little sunflower."


End file.
